Your Not Alone
by Lavendar26
Summary: Sequel to How to Save the World. Krissy is a live and has survived the explosion now she must deal with a whole new diseaster...Sylar, and she thought it would be easier saving the World. SylarOC ship in future chapters.  Shipper Fanvid in profile.
1. Death and Resurrection

**I'm back and guess what more fun on the horizon for our dear Krissy and all the other Heroes. I know I went from never posting an ending to ending it and starting a new story, I've been busy. The first one is going to be a little short due to time and well my ideas need to refresh so I have to watch some Heros tonight. So hopefully you like the sequel if you notice most of the Chapter titles will be song titles, don't ask why just wanted it that way. Oh and I do not own Heroes or its characters except for my dear Krissy. So please don't sue me!**

Chapter 1 How to Save a Life

"What the hell did she do that for, I could have prevented it all why?" Peter said as he picked up the barely breathing Krissy in his arms and held her tightly against him feeling her slight breathe on his shoulder. Claire walked over slowly and knelt down next to Peter putting a loving hand on his shoulder "I guess she wanted to make sure her brother survived it all." Peter looked up at Claire with disguist "Sylar is her brother?" shaking her head, Claire sighed "No Peter you are her brother, she admitted it to your mother and Nathan when we were in the garage. And I have a feeling she wasn't lying." looking down at Krissy and frowned. Claire had always wanted a big sister figure and Krissy was fitting the bill just nicely she was getting used to the idea of her being her aunt when Krissy decided to go and save the world. "I can't believe it!" Peter said softly against Krissy's hair bringing her close to him in almost a hug. "She was telling the truth Peter." Agent Benet said as he came to the small crowd of Heroes. "I knew everything about her you and her where separated at birth by your dad to protect her from your mother. It nearly worked until Linderman found out about her and used her in the Company. She found out about everything from the files Linderman had on your family." Hearing all this made Peter go into a shock that he squeezed the woman in his arms with all his might as the tears fell down on her dark hair.

Sylar watched in the scene in the distance, he knew that Krissy was alive but barely and seeing Peter Petrelli hold her so tight and lovingly made a feeling that he never felt before in his chest. It was like his heart was being bound by metal strappings and was tightening with each breathe. Looking away he headed down the street toward someplace other then New York, he didn't know where he would just start somewhere new maybe find some more people like them and take their powers once more. Besides maybe he would attempt Krissy's little idea with ketchup with a smirk on his lips. "She is breathing!" he could hear echo through the streets as he walked into the darkness hiding himself from the world once more.

_Guess what I'm alive and well I guess Purgotory was just me being knocked out cold and in a slight coma from what I can take I can feel people holding me and touching me. I can hear them talking and I know Peter knows who I am now and I want to so hold him and say its alright but I just can't move. Guess I better figure something out shouldn't I?!_


	2. You Get Me

**So if you have noticed by now I do jump around in my time. Not as bad as Pulp Fiction or anything, just when it comes to killing time in-between I just suck at writing stuff, so I skip time like a play would sometimes.**

**Superdanni-I promise there will be more of the other Heroes in this story, I was only using a select few in the first one. And as for the video come on its Sylar would you expect any less LOL!**

Chapter 2 – History Begins Now

"What do you mean I have more powers!!?" Krissy screamed at the Mohinder before falling back onto the sofa next to Peter. The explosion was almost 3 months ago and since then several things had been happening around them, Sylar had gone into hiding once more and no one knew where he was not even the Molly. Parkman was doing fine even thought it took him a month worth of rehab to get himself fully functional again. Niki, DL, and Micah had been staying with Peter and Krissy, which made his small apartment a little cramped. Claire and Agent B. where somewhere in Colorado and trying to keep their family together, but Claire kept in contact with Peter and Krissy everyday. Molly was staying with Suresh and he seemed to be handling being a substitute parent of a 12 yr. old girl, much to the amusement of Krissy. Hiro and Ando were back in Japan getting Intel from his father about the Linderman Company and his part in all of it and was planning on coming back within the week. As for the Petrelli clan, well let's just say that Nathan and Angela had been keeping their distance from the twins, which made Krissy very happy since she still wanted to strangle their mother for being such a well never mind. Peter and Krissy have become very close thanks to the coma she was in, he came to visit her everyday and never gave up hope that his sister would make it through and of course since her awakening she had been doing well minus the couple of extra little powers that seemed to be showing up through out the days.

Feeling her twin brother's arm lovingly snake around her she looked up at him and smiled at him before turning her attention back to the Indian "Sorry Mohinder just tell me what is going on and tell me how to fix it?" Mohinder sat down and stared at the young woman in front of him with seriousness "Well from what I can gather when you took Sylar's and Peter's nuclear ability you accidentally absorbed some others as well. I mean Sylar has several abilities that he has stolen and you just seemed to take some with you. It only makes sense with what is going on."

"So you are telling me that all these…" pointing to the many pictures she had been drawing lately on the coffee table "Are because of these powers?" trying to make sense of it all. Usually she could handle taking someone power if they were willing, but never taking powers that were taken so horribly from Sylar. "Unfortunately yes and I think those are just how Isaac did his paintings." Picking up one of her drawings and looking at it closely. "So I can tell the future just what I need to deal with." Slumping back in her seat with a huff. Krissy was starting to wish she took a vacation before coming back to all the world and the offer Claire was making to her about going to Colorado was starting to sound pretty good. "You know Krissy you could always try and adapt to it like I have, I bet you can control what you see if you try hard enough." Peter's voice interrupting her thoughts. Arching her eyebrow and looking at him with sarcasm "You mean control what I see or just stop drawing these god awful pictures all together…teach me obi wan teach me!" tapping her brother on the head before getting up from her seat.

**Chicago**

Washing the blood from his hands, Sylar looked at his image in the old mirror and wiped a bit of blood that was on his forehead, a slight smirk on his face as he looked back down at his handy work. 'This one was so easy it was like taking candy from a baby.' He thought, looking at the body of the woman slumped in her chair, she hadn't even given up much of fight, but her power was surging through his veins already. Holding up his hand he snapped his fingers and looked in awe at the sight of fire "Well I'll never need a lighter again." He chuckled before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door into the busy side street of Chicago's East Side. Sylar had been hiding out Chicago for the past couple of months, he knew that sooner or later the FBI or the Agent Benet would come after him once again and he hoped it wouldn't be for a quite a while since he was truly enjoying his time there, the place was up to the brim with special people who didn't need their abilities. It was so easy to find them and they were so willing to ask for help, wanting to understand and he was willing to help him in a sense. Walking down a alleyway, he came to his small apartment building, it was a 4 floor walk up with not paper thin walls, and lousy neighbors but he considered it would work for the time being before he had to find another place to stay. Opening his front door he hung his jacket in the small coat closet and sat on the sofa and before looking for the remote to his TV. Looking under the many pictures strewn across the coffee table, Sylar let out a sigh of frustration before crumpling up the picture of his latest victim, everything he drew had come to past, that is how he found them he would paint them. And now that he looked at the picture he tossed into the basket he knew what he wanted to do, picking up a piece of paper he decided it was time to find someone else once more and just see what he could get his hands onto again.


	3. Fever

**This chapter is dedicated to the memories of Chris Benoit & His Family**

**Just for my readers the song titles for the chapter titles is actually the soundtrack for that chapter, so if you want the artist for any of these songs just drop me a message. Also I know its short I would have wrote more tonight, but my mind went somewhere else tonight after watching the news about Chris Benoit and his family. **

Chapter 3 HeadLock

_Sitting down at the café in town, she could feel his presence as he walked toward her from behind so quietly, that she didn't even hear his footsteps until he was right behind her, but she wasn't afraid that he was there it almost felt comforting. Before she knew what was happening she felt him yank her out of her seat by her elbow and slammed her body into his, crushing his lips down on hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck she let him dominate her mouth without any resistance, she didn't care who saw them, she just wanted him needed him more then anything. Breaking from the kiss he started a trails of soft kisses down her face to her neck making her skin feel like it was on fire with each one he placed un till his lips met the intended target, her neck, as she closed her eyes she whispered "Sylar"_

A shriek of the girl in the shower stall next to her knocked Krissy out of her vision, making her shake her head and placing it on the cold tile of the showers, turning the cold water up a little to let her body cool down from that vision. Krissy had been having several visions for the past couple of days of the same nature and right now she was praying that they were just crazy thoughts and nothing more. Grabbing a towel hanging on a hook beside the stall, she wrapped herself up and sat on a bench near her locker. Yes her locker, Krissy was staying at the Academy with Claire for the past couple of weeks, yes she was at college, and mainly it was to keep an eye on her young niece even thought she knew along with Peter that the girl would be safe, but just in case crazy grandma Angela decided to come after her, the group decided that Krissy would be the most likely choice to go, especially when Krissy had begged and pleaded the entire time they were making the decision. So there she was in the middle of the Colorado Mountains, babysitting her 17 yr old niece and having problems with her powers.

In the past couple of months Krissy had been focusing a lot on her power of vision, and since that time had advanced slightly from drawing pictures to the visions themselves just coming to her, especially at the most inappropriate moments, much to her dismay. Lately she had been hiding out in the dorm she was staying at to keep herself out of harms way if a vision came into effect especially the ones about Sylar which seemed to be more frequent then any of the others, and those came with an extreme reaction, usually a pounding pulse, sweaty palms, and cold showers. Shaking the thoughts once more she grabbed her clothes from her locker and got dress running out the door and into the sunlight of Colorado University.


	4. In the Air Tonight

**Guess who is back once again, I told you when worked freed up a little and I had the time I would write another chapter on one of my most read stories! Now the chapter might be a little short, but remember I haven't written anything in the past 6 months on Heroes so it might not be up to my usual par. But please review and if you have a suggestions or requests I will gladly take them. And since the new season I will be adding some of the newer Heroes. You just have to wait and see who.**

**-**In the Air Tonight-

Shaking the vision from his eyes, Sylar looked at the painted picture in front of him as he slowly let the paint and brush fall from his hand, making a loud crash that echoed through the empty apartment. He couldn't believe his eyes as he stared closely at the now painted canvas wondering why he would paint such a thing, was it his future. Did he want that future? NO the hell he didn't and the first time in Sylar's existence he felt a shiver go up his spine. Taking a step back from the canvas ignoring the mess of paint and brushes on the floor till he was leaning against the wall across from his painting area. Looking at the picture thoughts ran through his mind, trying to pull up any memory of the vision to see if it was just a small ploy he did to get what he wanted. Sylar knew he probably should have let this particular power become better advanced, but he was always so busy using it just to get to other 'broken people' that he never let it. Finally with much hard concentration and strength grey images of the vision slowly started to play out in his head, images he didn't want to see, but knew that they were true if had painted them. He shook his head in realization.

_The Vision_

_Standing in the shadows, he watched as she stepped out of the club with her friends, laughing and carrying on after a night of eating and dancing. He knew he followed her there and kept his eyes on only her. Her hair was tied up in a French twist letting a few strands loose that framed her face, her dark black dress hugged her small, muscular figure. She waved off her friends, pulling her black silk shawl up around her body and started to walk down the sidewalk heading toward her building, waiting until she was further up he then followed, keeping himself hidden from her sight. Knowing if she saw him she would become angry once more. Hearing the footsteps behind her the woman stops and slowly turns around until she is squinting in the shadows, she knows who it is. "Come out of there I know you are following me!" she screams out into the night, watching as he steps out of the dark shadows slowly making his way to her until he stands in front of her and stares down at her face wanting so much to touch it, but knowing he will regret it he did. "I had to find you" touching the light post beside them letting the light in it slowly glow and fragment like it was a disco ball. "I had to let you know something." Taking another step closer feeling the body heat radiating off of her and hearing her heart beat increase with every step he took closer to her "What do you want with me Sylar?" her voice soft almost a whisper. Letting his hand slowly slip under her chin bringing her lips up to his as he barely touches them and pulls away just an inch "You." Before pulling her into a soft gentle kiss._

Knocking the vision out real fast, the color starts to come back in his face as he shakes his face, his eyes filled with hate and rage "I'm not going to let this happen" he said out loud to himself as he walked over to the couch grabbing his black trench coat and slipping it on his shoulders, grabbing his keys out of the pocket before heading toward the doorway that no more then 2 hrs ago he had entered. Opening the door he stopped and looked at the picture once more and shook his head "NO!" before walking out and slamming the door making it echo thought the empty apartment and shaking the very walls making the now painted canvas fall down to the ground face as the painted dark brown eyes of a dark haired woman staring up at the ceiling of the cheap apartment. Her lips with a slight smile as she was being embraced by a dark hair man in a black trench coat with a look of lust in his eyes.

** told you it was going to be a short chapter I would add more, but I like the suspense of the ending paragraph so I'm going to leave it at that at the moment until I can outline my next chapter, it should be a heck of a lot longer then this one I promise you that.**


	5. From the keyboard of Lavendar26

Hello my fellow Heroes fans, I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in well forever, and I know many of you are wondering if I'm ever going to get around and finish this lovely tale, so I thought I would explain my long absents from this story.

1.) I started writing this story and its prequel when Heroes was about to wrap up its first season and SEVERAL things have happened to the point where it's not giving me any creativity what so ever. Sylar has changed and the characters have all changed to the point where it will take a miracle to get me to start back up again. For short I want to punch Peter, Claire needs to deal with her life, Nathan's dead, I ACTUALLY like Angela now, and Matt needs to get his head examined.

2.) I have a writer's block the size of TEXAS and well if any of you are writers understand that this has become a slight problem when writing fan fictions. I have several unfinished fan fictions thanks to my writers block. Most of the time I can rewatch a show/book/movie that brought me the ideas for the fan fictions and usually it gets me out of it, but for some reason its not working.

3.)I'm a mother of 2 kids now and I work full time so most of time is spent between my family, work, and housework (in that order). Yeah love that housework so I rarely have any free time to write like I want to anymore.

So for short I'm stuck in a rock and hard place, I have a feeling this is going to be dead in the water, but you never know and idea might come to me for the next chapter. I hope you guys will forgive me and I thank all of you for following my story.


End file.
